Summer Honey
by hashslingingasher
Summary: With Mithril finally being disbanded, Sousuke is finally beginning to live a slightly more normal life, especially now that he can spend it with Kaname. This story takes place after Sigma, so there will be SPOILERS.


**Hey, so this is literally my first fanfic. I know that's such a great thing to put at the top of this... but oh well. I know it probably isn't that good, so please don't destroy me. But I would appreciate any suggestions.**

**This story takes place after most of the series, even after FMP: Sigma. It'll get a little more interesting later, but I'm beyond tired, so that'll be for another time. Yea...**

Sousuke let out a deep sigh. He was never going to understand all this.

He was still in the first few weeks of his remedial classes, and to his dismay, many of the classes were of the humanities he could not grasp. Gripping his bag, he made his way off of the train to one of the buildings next to Jindai, where his classes were taking place. As he approached the entrance of the building, he could see a person waiting there, with the familiar girls uniform opposite to what he was wearing. And the persons face read obviously: annoyance.

"Where do you think you've been?," an angered Kaname spewed at him. "I thought you were getting the earlier train to study. If I had known that you would have forgotten, then I wouldn't have bothered coming early at all."

Sousuke, who wasn't near Kaname's side yet though clearly heard her, had been preparing for this all morning. He had planned on catching the earlier train, when he was interrupted by Shinji and his friends who were discussing the newest Arm Slave magazine edition. And to Sousuke, this was something he simply couldn't ignore, also because Shinji was his friend. Sousuke didn't bother to tell Kaname this, though he owed her an explanation.

"My apologies, Miss Chidori," he clearly responded, his voice unnerving too slightly for her to pick up. "I was en route to the train, when I was interrupted for a few moments. I apologize for my tardiness, and will not let it happen again."

Kaname looked at him, lips frowning with her eyebrows confused. Why must he always address her like she was his teacher? She understood that it was just him being characteristically Sousuke, but it had been weeks since he had been back, and she was hoping that some of his strict military regime might start to wear off. Obviously, her hopes hadn't been getting fully realized.

"Well, you don't have to apologize to me, stupid, but you do remember that we have a quiz of the poetry of the Edo period in 20 minutes, correct? I hope you've prepared somewhat," she responded, as they bother approached the building and entered.

"Miss Chidori, this exam is just a small one, correct? If I am not mistaken, it should not alter the effects of this Summer Remedial course?".

"Well, let's hope not."

* * *

Sousuke could feel the sweat forming around his temple. He wasn't exactly sure if it was from this odd heat wave of early July, or because he had barely gotten through some of his explanations and analyses on his exam. The rest of the day had gone smoothly, though rather lonely, since there were only 3 other students in the remedial program for the summer besides Kaname. He stared ahead, oddly quiet, going through all of his answers again in his mind. Kaname, gripping the handles of the train, noticed his quietness as well. He looks uneasy, she thought. Guess I better relieve the tension.

"So, what would you like to do the rest of the day?," she questioned. Peering out the window of the train, they were almost back to their station, and it was only around 5 'o' clock. "There's a festival happening near where Kyoko lives. I think she wanted me to join her. You should come."

"I'm not sure. I have never actually attended an actual Summer festival before, so I am unaware of any certain protocols for them."

"Oh come on, it won't kill you. And…" She dropped her voice a little lower, so that the other passengers wouldn't hear. "Since you don't work for Mithril anymore, wouldn't this be a great experience for having a more civilian life?"

"Hmm, I suppose you are correct. Then I shall attend. What time would you like to depart?"

She smirked a bit, though she wasn't exactly sure why. Ever since he had moved his apartment to the one next to hers ("For better protection" he had reasoned), he had naturally answered every event the same way. Assuming they'd go together. Though, she couldn't figure out why he wouldn't go with her… I mean, it would be easier travel… and he lives right next door… Alright, I'm way over thinking this, she decided.

"Well, I suppose we'll leave around , come by around then."

* * *

Sousuke checked his clock once more. It was 5:47. He was straightening up his apartment, though it was still pretty barren, except for some of his schoolwork here and there. Since he'd returned from being held in Okinawa and Mithril personnel finally all went their separate ways, he'd mainly just focused on Kaname and keeping up with his schoolwork so that they could both graduate in the fall.

He glanced at the clock again. 5:48.

Sousuke wasn't normally impatient, but for some reason, he felt rather intrigued by the notion of going to a festival. He had read about them, and heard all about them from Kaname. It almost even sounded pleasant. He made sure everything was in place in each of the rooms, and was still getting used to the feeling of being unarmed.

He carried very little "weapons" on him. He deemed that they weren't of a threat to civilians, but Kaname insisted that he never have them on him and deemed them weapons. It was ghostly to him, to not have any traps set up, or thinking of things that could happen. Of course, he was always prepared for he had been trained for combat but his pièce de résistance, his weapons, he had abandoned in this new life after Mithril.

5:50.

Sousuke had decided that this was close a time to 6 as possible, and made his way out of his apartment. Shutting the door behind him, he took two steps, and already had knocked on Kaname's door.

"Just a second," a muffled Kaname retorted through the door.

Sousuke pondered about, observing the area once more, that he had looked at for months when he was officially on a long term mission protecting Kaname. He had become so focused on finding every angle someone could see the apartment from, that he disregarded the door open and the sound of it closing.

"Ready?"

Sousuke turned around and stopped. Kaname had changed from her school outfit, to a light blue yukata. It was adorned with tiny pink flowers along the sleeves and collar, and she even had some around her hair, which was pulled up into a loose bun of her blue hair. Sousuke wasn't sure how to respond. He was a bit stunned. She looked so beautiful, with the tint of blue on her yukata matching her hair. He could tell that she was hesitant with his silence, and cleared his throat.

"Your appearance… is rather acceptable," was all he could manage without the tiniest bit of red flow into his cheeks.

Kaname, thrilled from his speechlessness, let out a loud sigh, and all of the anticipation in her face slid down into an obvious disappointment.

"Well, I guess we better go," Kaname groaned, and they began their journey back to the train station.

* * *

Kaname took careful steps boarding the train, and was surprised to find the train oddly full for this hour. She managed to find a place for her and Sousuke to stand and hold on to, while the train began to head towards Kyoko's.

"Miss Chidori, are you wearing those clothes for the festival?" Sousuke inquired.

"Yes. Many girls, and guys too, can get dressed up for them. This one happened to belong to my mother, but she gave it to me just before she had passed away. I'm surprised it still fits."

Kaname looked down at her yukata with a slight sadness in her eye, as she touched the light fabric. Sousuke realized that she had been saddened by that memory, and gently took her hand is his, avoiding eye contact with her. Kaname looked at him and smiled, though his expression seemed embarrassed.

He continued to hold her hand until they had arrived at their destination.

* * *

**WOO. HOORAY FOR ABSOLUTELY LITTLE ROMANTIC DEVELOPMENT, RIGHT? Yea, sorry, but obviously Sousuke isn't the one to "rush" into things, so yeah. More chapters to come.**

**-Asher**


End file.
